THE FRENCH REDHEAD
by TheBrokenAngels
Summary: Ginny goes to Beauxbatons after the chamber of secrets.Harry and Ginny on their journey of love and w chapter will be uploaded everyday.
1. 1:Welcome to Beauxbatons

**THE FRENCH REDHEAD**

-BY [GINNY'S POV]

 **CHAPTER 1:WELCOME TO BEAUXBATONS**

(Note:Voldemort died in DOM in Harry's 5th year when Dumbledore destroyed all the horcruxes with Harry)

 **I was unpacking my trunk after returning from the summer before my 6th again,I didn't go to my house in England, politely declining my mum's invitation saying "Sorry Mum,not this time,next time for sure,I promise".After the Chamber of Secrets I couldn't bare seeing those children's faces whose life I had put in so much danger,I couldn't forget those deadly basilisk's eyes,I couldn't forget how stupid I was to write in a diary which wrote back.I finally got tired of all the whispers that I told mum,dad and Dumbledore to sent me away as those memories were so they sent me to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in Pyrenees, I came here I realized French people aren't that bad.I still remember how I made my first friends here,my Best Friends here.**

(Flashback)

I walked in side the Main Hall of Beauxbatons for the start of my first day, I saw two people sitting together,a boy and a girl,they weren't really conversing so I assumed they were just there for the sake of a place to both seemed to not have friends ,they were both sitting on my house table- THUNDERSTANGS -they are people who are smart,brave,loyal and pure by heart(much like a mixture of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw),there are 2 more houses, DAPHHENGERS (like Hufflepuffs)and ASHTHRUSTS (like Slytherin).-I went and sat there next to the boy and said-"Hi,I'm Ginny"i said smiling,and taking out my hand

"Hi,I'm Jim" he said taking my hand.I turned to the girl and said

"Hi nice to meet you"

"Same here,I'm Gabrielle,by the way"she said shaking my hand

 **From that day we 3 are best friends and are just like Ron,Hermione and I stopped…Harry…the boy who saved me in the chamber…my brother's best friend….wonder if he is still that to my calculations he must be in 7th year.I was just thinking when-**

" **GINNY!"**

" **Huh?What?"**

" **I asked what are you doing staring of in blank space?"**

" **Oh nothing…just thinking"**

" **OK…have you seen our dear Jimmy-Bear?"I laughed at the name**

" **No..the last I saw him it was when we were coming back from the Prefects and Heads Meet,but shouldn't he be in his dorm unpacking"**

" **Right let's go"**

 **Me and Gabs(her nickname)went downstairs and up towards the boys' dormitory and I knocked**

" **Gummy-Jimmy open the door."**

 **We heard a muffled"shut up"and the door opened to see a very angered and irritated looking Jim**

" **I swear to god if you call me that 1 more time will kill you with my bare hands"**

" **Geez..why so irritated?"**

" **Oh I'll tell you why…first i tripped into mud because of those stupid a first year 'boo-ed' me thinking I was his friend which caused me to hit my head in a wall now you daft girls are calling me that stupid name and irritating me more."he said**

" **Excuse me,but who did you called daft?"said Gabs,angrily**

" **You,at the top"**

" **You-"**

" **O..K..don't wanna be late for the first day feast do we?"**

 **I linked arms with both and started entered the hall and sat down when Madam Maxime stood up and said-**

" **Mes étudiantes, I have and important announcement to make"**


	2. 2:The Announcement and Meeting

**THE FRENCH REDHEAD**

-By

 **CHAPTER 2:THE ANNOUNCEMENT AND MEETING**

" **This year our school has got the honor to hold the Intercool Bonding "she added as we all started to whisper "this year it won't be a month or two's session it is going to be the whole year's ,I want the head prefects of 6th and 7th years to come to my office after dinner."with that she sat down.**

 **After dinner me,Jim (6th year heads)and Manuel and Nathalie(7th year heads)went to Madame Maxime's chamber.I knocked and came a "come in" in Maxime's all went in**

" **Ah,Head Prefects,come in come first,you all know about the .Weasley her is the list of things you and (Jim)have to do before 15 May,that's the day the students your band will have to sing a ?"**

" **Yes,Madame" We all said**

" **Okay…now, you are going to take Hogwarts Houses Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and the 1 and 2 group of Durmstrang up to the Thunderstangs Chamber"**

" **Yes,Madame"**

" **,you will take Hufflepuff and group number 3 of Durmstrang up to the Dapphendior Chamber."**

" **Yes,Madame"**

" **Ok"**

" **you will take the rest of the students to the Ashthrusts Tower"**

" **Sûr,Madame"**

" **All our prefects will patrol the corridors that day and help if anyone gets lost and from the next day all the prefects and heads will dropping the students get them to the Main Hall after giving them the ?"**

" **Yes,Madame"**

" **Great you may go"**

 **We all reaching the chamber we went in and I took out the clipboard Madame Maxime gave to seeing it my and Jim's eyes almost came out of their sockets.**

 _ **TO-DO LIST**_

 _ **Decorate the Main Hall**_

 _ **Decorate the ball room for a ball**_

 _ **Decorate the Chambers and Tower**_

 _ **Get time-tables ready for the students**_

 _ **Get two Headmaster's rooms ready**_

 _ **Prepare a song**_

 _ **Make space for students in the dormitories**_

 _ **Get prefect rooms ready**_

 _ **Get Hasdellous Schedule**_

 _ **Get lockers ready**_

 _ **Get quiditch pitch repaired**_

 _ **Get brooms**_

 _ **Get positions in the quiditch team for try-outs**_

 _ **Get entrance halls ready**_

 _ **Get carriages ready**_

 _ **Get passwords rechecked**_

" _ **Bloody Hell…So much in just 12 what do we need a ball for!?"**_

" _ **You goose,the honorary 't you hear Fleur talking about how it is a way to welcome the guests."**_

" _ **Ok now let's go and 'll discuss this tomorrow.G'night."**_

" _ **G'night"I quickly hugged him and went up.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Preperations

FRENCH REDHEAD

CHAPTER 3:PREPERATIONS

 **Next morning me,Jim and Gabs ate breakfast and came back up to the the Friendship Chamber to plan.**

" **OK so first off the can do the tune and lyrics as you are the best,Gin"Jim said**

" **Ok and for decorations I'll make blueprints."I said**

" **Great for the time-tables we can just make copies of the 6th and 7th year time-tables."**

" **Yes,that's a good can tell the house-elves to make the rooms and space."**

" **for the quidditch pitch we can just fly and repair it with charms."**

" **Yup and for the broomsticks we can just use the new ones for our house and the rest ones for the other 3."**

" **Yeah."**

 **We continued planning till lunch and went down to ate lunch and went back up to the sat on the 3 beanbags.**

" **So Gin you do know that your brother and his friends will be coming,don't you?"**

" **Well,yes I do."I said**

" **And?How do you feel?"**

" **I don't know.I mean I am excited that I'll see him after 6 years of my life without even sending a proper owl.I am worried at what he'll see.I mean I have changed a lot."**

" **Yes you have grown into a beautiful young lady who has gorgeous red hair with cute freckles and a dimple on her right you don't have to be worried at what he'll see anyone who'll see you will be absolutely awe-struck with your beauty to think something else."Jim said**

" **And whatever you will always be our best-friend"Gabs said.**

 **I got a bit emotional and grabbed them in a hug.**

" **Oh you both.I love you are the best friends anyone can have."I said as they hugged me back.**

 **We pulled away and started planning another 2 hours we went for dinner and ate after coming back we went to bed.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Arrival

FRENCH REDHEAD

CHAPTER 4:THE ARRIVAL

 **The planning continued for another 12 days and with each day my nervousness grew and finally came the day in which the foreign students arrive.**

 **Me and Jim ran to the carriages as they landed and went up to get all the students to the Entrance getting everyone down I went to the last carriage knowing it was Harry,Ron and Hermione's carriage I smiled and opened the I entered I saw the 3 of them with 2 more bending to take out their trunks they all looked up when they heard me ,Neville,Hermione and Luna stared at me,Ron stilled and suddenly grinned and pulled me into a hug.**

" **Whoa…"I said**

" **Nice to meet you after 6 years,Gin"he all stared at me and suddenly started hugging me.**

 **When everyone finished I said "Okay now we are pretty late and Madame Maxime is going to kill please follow me."**

" **Wait,wait,wait you are head prefect!?"**

" **Obviously Ron."We all said and left**

 **I led them to the Entrance Hall where I went and stood next to Jim**

" **I want a personal introduction"he whispered as I and Harry looked at us suspiciously.**

" **Welcome Students,as your headmasters must have told you will be staying here for this I will let the Heads take you to your kindly bring them to the Main Hall after explaining them the rules."And with that she left.**

" **OK,Gryffindors and Ravenclaws please come this side and follow me wit the 1st and 2nd group of Durmstrang"I said**

 **They all did and followed me after we reached**

" **OK you lot listen up-"**

" **Hey Gin"**

 **I turned and groaned**

" **Hi Adam."**

" **Whoa….missie not so ,wanna go to a date this weekend.?"**

 **From the corner of my eye I could see Ron and Harry looking ,I understand but why was Harry acting like this?Confused,I turned and said "No see firstly I have got duties this weekend and secondly I wouldn't even if I didn't."**

" **K day you "**

 **I glared at his back and turned back"So,anyway,as i was saying enter you have to say 'Flameon',the password."**

 **I turned and said the password and we all entered and I said "OK now please go and get settled prefects please come with me."I went up with the prefects and got them settled and came downstairs to find harry sitting on one of the armchairs I went and joined him**

" **Hey ?"**

" **Nothing"**

" **Oh come on,out with it."**

 **He sighed"It's just Ron and Hermione are prefects and you are gone too so I will get all alone."**

" **Hmmm…"I said,thinking "You know,since you saved me all those years ago I am going to make you a can sleep with you in your he will have to sneak back up at 2:45 in -elves come to clean the tower and are told to check if everyone is there where they should will wake him up."**

" **Really?"he said brightening up**

" **Yeah."Just then people started filling the Friendship Chamber. "Ok so listen Prefects of Hogwarts and Durmstrang are going to patrol corridors from 9:30 to 10:45 for others is at please come."**

 **We all left and went to the Main Hall where I found Gabs and Jim sitting so I went there and sat in the space between them.**

" **Right so introductions from my side these are my best friends Gabs as in Gabrielle and Jim." I said pointing to them "Your turn?"**

" **These are my best friends Ron and these are Neville and is a Ravenclaw"**

" **Pleasure to meet you"said Neville and Luna**

" **doesn't Luna mean Moon?"**

" **Yes it does."**

" **Gabrielle also means Moon in french."**

" **That's good."she said smiling**

 **We ate dinner talking and laughing when Madame Maxime stood up**

" **Students,as you might have noticed,the decoration around is done by the 6th year Head and ,please stand up."We both stood up and everyone clapped I blushed and Jim gave a goofy grin "OK now please sit down."We sat down "Now the important announcement after 3 days there will be a ball so you can start asking partners from tonight."With that she sat down and I asked Gabs "Is there something on my face?"I whispered**

" **No,"She replied**

" **Then why are all these boys looking at me like that?"I asked**

 **She looked around and said "Probably because they want you to go to the ball with you."**

 **I gave her a look which said 'Are you mental?' "Why would anyone want to go to the ball with me?" I asked**

 **She huffed "Oof Gin,Don't you know that you are come in the school's top 3 girls"**

" **No,I didn't know.I mean I am so plain.I don't even put that much make-up and-"**

" **And aren't plain you are you understand YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!"**

" **Gabs calm are staring."**

 **She calmed and we continued went up and sat on the couches,beanbags and told Ron the and Ron were so then-**

" **I don't are prefects,we should follow the rules"said boys deflated.**

 **I upon noticing this "Hermione have you read Prefects rights and duties-"**

" **Ha!She has it by heart"said Jim**

" **Shut up!Gum-"**

" **SHUT UP!"**

" **Ok Ok anyway it states that prefects first duty is to maintain 's what I'm doing."**

" **Really?"**

" **Yup"**

" **Ok if it is true then I guess I'm fine"**

 **Both boys got cheerful talked and went to bed.**

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Me and Gabs came down to find Jim sleeping on an armchair we went there and looked at each other and nodded I took out my wand and said "Aguamenti"and water shot from her wand to Jim's face.**

 **He woke with a start and said "Bloody Hell!What was that for?!"**

 **We burst out laughing and he grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me and I fell on the then Ron and Harry came downstairs and saw us.**

" **Sorry.I'll just be in the Main Hall."Harry said**

" **Stupid games."I said**

 **We all went down to find Harry sitting there with a few students in the went and sat there.**

" **Hey Harry,why did you leave?"I said**

" **hungry."**

 **I shrugged and started eating when**

" **Hey Gin."**

 **I groaned and turned "What?"**

" **Would you go to the ball with me?"Adam said**

 **Harry's spoon fell down and he stood in between me and Adam before I could say anything.**

" **Side young Hoggy."Adam said and Harry punched him**

" **Young,am I?!"**

" **Why are you so furious if I asked her."He said covering the blood with a napkin**

" **Because I have loved her forever."With that he realized what he said and went beetroot red**

 **I blinked and Harry came and knelt in front of me "Ginny,I love you will you be my date for the ball and forever?"**

 **I nodded and he kissed we broke apart we were grinning and we sat and started eating.**

 **The hall filled and Madame Maxime stood up and said "Students tonight there will be a concert from our school band."**

 **I smiled and Jim and Gabs smiled back.**


	5. Chapter 5:The Concert

FRENCH REDHEAD

CHAPTER 5:THE CONCERT

 **At 7:30 all the students began to enter the concert hall where the concert was to take place.**

 **From the back of the curtain I saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville,Jim and Gabs came some reason I felt very nervous,I never felt so some reason it had something to with Ron,Hermione and Harry were here.**

 **(In the Main Hall)**

 **Harry was looking around finding something when-**

" **Hey Harry what are you looking for?"said Jim**

" **Oh nothing where's Gin?"he said**

 **Gabs and Jim looked at each other with knowing looks ad turned to Harry and said**

" **You'll see"**

 **Just then lights started and out came all the singers and last came Ginny,surprising the Golden Trio,Luna and Neville and started singing (** **watch?v=fxK_ddSDpEk**

 **watch?v=idWiQDcFhcc**

 **watch?v=TNFx3jQUOf0** **view these for songs-Ginny is the one in the silver outfit)**

 **After the songs ended all the singers went back in.I quickly changed into a jeans and t-shirt took off my make-up and applied some more light make-up and left the greenroom.I went straight to the entrance of the hall and saw all 5 of them staring at and Jim quickly brightened up and hugged me.**

" **That was a brilliant concert."said Gabs**

" **Really?"**

" **Yup"Jim said**

 **We went to the 5 of them,who were still looking at me**

" **You never told me you could well I might add."said Ron**

" **There are many things you don't know about me."I said**

" **You sing so wonder Beauxbatons always won in the singing competitions"said Hermione as she hugged me**

" **Yeah,even your dance steps were in sync."said Neville**

" **And all the boys are still staring at and is that Malfoy."said Luna,pointing to Malfoy,who winked at me when I looked at him.**

 **Harry came to me and kissed me resulting all the boys near us to scowl at broke apart and Harry whispered**

" **All that and you looked hot in that outfit of yours."He said.I looked at him and blushed (wonder when I started to do that again).We all went up to the friendship chamber where we sat on the beanbags i was in between Harry's legs and his arms on my waist.**

" **Okay so guys there is a Ruestrack trip tomorrow so we can go dress shopping tomorrow?"asked Gabs**

" **Oh yeah will go to Pravanoir for the boys can go for suit shopping with Jim he knows ,he and Daniel will be going to 't you Jim?"I said**

" **Of course we will go to Beaubien to shop."They all nodded "Ok,we'll meet at 8:00 here eat breakfast and go."**

 **I yawned "I'm night."I kissed Harry and went up to bed**


	6. Chapter 6:The Date

**FRENCH REDHEAD**

 **CHAPTER 6:The Date**

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **We all met in the Friendship Chamber and went to breakfast after which we went to Ruestrack and bought are dresses (not telling the dresses until the ball).We came back and went to Main Hall for lunch after which went to the Friendship Chamber to 2 hours I went to get ready for my and Harry's first date,Harry was taking me to got our permission slips signed for staying out late at night with mum's permission.**

 **I chose the black short dress,I applied a little make up and coloured my hair into a light brownish-red colour and curled them into loose curlsand she wore black ankle wore a light blue t-shirt with black jeans**

 **I got ready and looked in the mirror.I couldn't believe she was looking the way she did.**

 **[DRESSES:**

 **My Hair-** file:/Users/Varsha/Pictures/Photos% /Thumbnails/2017/05/19/20170519-101122/Cp%25dthRIS9afowP%25prNcAw/thumb_ac3688b381e423590e07ed87c80abd9f_

 **My Dress-** file:/Users/Varsha/Pictures/Photos% /Thumbnails/2017/05/19/20170519-101332/im8zNacpTbqz9KlpKAmedA/thumb_e3e3b805e30f9b71ba6434909849eb80_

 **My Shoes-** file:/Users/Varsha/Pictures/Photos% /Thumbnails/2017/05/19/20170519-133204/0M1FYrH7S8y3c2VMYbW0wQ/thumb_fashion-lace-women-ankle-boots-for-girls-party-shoes-woman-sexy-high-thin-heels-female-platform_

 **Harry's Outfit-** file:/Users/Varsha/Pictures/Photos% /Thumbnails/2017/05/20/20170520-074954/xT1PHuvGTW6B16L55s58xQ/thumb_Daniel-Radcliffe-2014-Black-White-Outfit-001-800x984_

 **To view the images just copy the links and paste them on google window]**

 **DOWNSTAIRS**

 **Harry was waiting for me to come down when he saw Jim coming down.**

" **Hey Jim."**

" **Hey are you doing here?Shouldn't you be on your date?"**

" **Yes well I am waiting for leave in 5 I can't go in the Prefects' Chamber can you go and call Gin?"**

" **Sure"**

 **Jim went up and opened the door and his jaw dropped at seeing me.**

" **Whoa...Miss have you seen my best name is Ginny Weasley."He said smiling as I punched his nervously I tucked a hair behind my ear and asked**

" **Do I look Okay?"**

" **Okay!?You look absolutely stunning!The house-elves will have to put a lot of drying charms to dry the drool"**

" **and have you gotten a partner for the ball day-after tomorrow?"**

" **No."He sighed "I don't wanna look like a the head prefect and couldn't get a partner to a stupid ball"**

" **Oh...do you have any girl in mind?"**

" **doesn't matter,does it?"**

" **She hasn't got a partner yet."I said**

" **How do you know who I'm talking about?"**

" **Jim,I know you for 6 years now and I know you like Gabs.I see the way you look at her and she looks at should ask her."**

" **Really?"**

" **Yup"**

" **Ok...I think I ,Harry is waiting for you downstairs."**

" **Luck."I smiled and waved him**

 **I went downstairs to find Harry sitting on the couch,he saw me and his jaw dropped I smiled.**

" **I've been getting that a lot lately."**

" **You deserve it."**

 **We linked hands and went out to the gates.**

" **You really look really beautiful Gin"**

" **Thanks look very handsome yourself."**

 **We went out of the gates and Harry apparated us to our date.**

 **When we landed we were in front of a very beautiful entered and Harry led me to a table outside from where I could see the Eiffel was set very beautifully for two had a candle light in between and a bouquet,which Harry picked up and gave it to me.**

 **HARRY AND GINNY'S DATE**

 **Harry pulled my chair and I sat down smiling at sat and he ate and Harry took me for a took me to the top of Eiffel Tower and held my waist from behind**

" **I love you."**

 **I froze and turned towards him adn said**

" **What?"I said, I couldn't believe what I just heard**

" **I love you"he said again**

" **Really?"**

" **Yup."**

" **So fast?"**

" **Who said I loved you now,I have loved you since my 2nd year.I went out with Cho,Parvarti and Lavender but none of them took my mind away from I kissed them I thought about you,When I went to a date with them I thought about I sat with them I thought about you.I have always loved you you left in my third year I felt a pang of sorrow as I didn't quite understand my feeling towards you,first I thought it was because of me you left but then Dumbledore told me the reason and well first I thought i just worried about you but later I understood that I love you."**

 **I looked at him in surprise as he spoke the end he looked nervous.I pulled him down and kissed him passionately after we broke apart**

" **I love you too"**

" **Really?"**

" **Yes"**

 **He smiled at me and kissed me a few minutes we broke apart and left for apparated us back to we reached we walked to the gates hand-in-hand towards the gates where we saw (our caretaker)standing at the gates.**

" **Ah! don't you look why may I ask are you doing out late?"**

" **Thanks .And I have a permission slip."**

 **I took out the permission slip from my pocket and showed it to read it and said "OK ,you do know the charm,don't you?"**

" **Course,I Night "**

" **Good Night"**

 **Me and Harry went up to the Friendship Chamber to see Gabs and Jim snogging in one corner and Ron and Hermione snogging in the looked at each other with knowing looks then back at them and cleared our throats and they jumped apart,all of them blushing.**

 **I raised my eyebrow and said**

" **Well?Wouldn't mind telling your best friends now would you?"I asked them**

" **Well… I asked Gabs out-"**

" **OI!He didn't do anything,I was the one who came and kissed him"**

 **I looked at Jim,who was bright red with a strange look and shook my head"Honestly Jim,you can't even do one thing without our help,can you?"**

" **Well...I do go to the washroom without you."He said**

 **We both looked at him,disgusted**

" **Ewwwww."I said**

" **Cheapster"Said Gabs**

" **Well… anyhow I am happy for both of you."I said hugging them**

" **And you two?"said Harry**

" **Well… you see Harry,some Durmstrang boy came and asked Hermione to the ball,but I butted in and kissed her."**

 **Harry looked at Hermione,who was blushing and back at Ron with a smile**

" **Took you long enough"He said,hugging them.**

 **Hermione and Ron finally noticed me and looked at me wide-eyed.**

" **Wow….you look….stunning"said Hermione**

 **I blushed and said "Thanks"**

" **I knew she was going to look like Beauty. She comes in the top 3 girls of Beauxbatons. Literally all the boys except me and Ron look at Gin in lust and girls except Gabs,Hermione and Luna look at her in envy."said Jim**

" **Oh and Gin,Dan was looking for you."said Gabs**

" **Really?Why?"**

" **He said Thomas was looking for you."**

 **Ginny spit the water she was about to drink "Thomas?"**

" **Yup."**

" **Who's Thomas?"said Harry**

" **One of Ginny's boyfriend."**

" **Oh...wait 'one of' how many boyfriends have you gotten?"**

" **Ummm….about 20."I said**

" **WHAT!?"shouted Ron and Harry**

" **Well...most of them were just a day or two."**

" **Ha!And one was 2 months,then one was 1 year ,oh and one even proposed in 5th year."said Jim and I glared at him**

" **What!?Proposed?"said at me**

" **Well….it is not my fault"I said**

" **What did you say?"**

" **I said no,of course."**

" **Why?"**

" **Because I love you."**

 **Harry softened and smiled "I love you too"**

 **I smiled back**

 **Gabs yawned "Anyways I am going to bed."**

" **Me too"I said**

" **Let's go to bed"We kissed our respective boyfriends and went up talking in hush we reached up we changed I took off my make up and pulled my hair into a pony and went and sat next to Gabs on her bed.**

" **So….how was the date?"she said excitedly**

" **It was the BEST date I have ever been to"I said,happily**

" **WHat was it like?"**

 **I told her about the date,Harry telling me he loves me,me telling him the same.**

" **Wow...You are one lucky then again,Harry is just as much lucky."said Gabs**

" **,let's go to ,I feel like when I felt when I was chased by Graugs all around the school."I shuddered remembering laughed.**

" **Good night,Gin.I love you."**

" **I love you too Gabs."**

" **Gin,I was just thinking what are we going to do about 'it'?"**

" **I don't know, I need to tell Harry about my powers then I'll tell him about 'it' and then we'll think."**

 **With that I slept.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

' **It' is something which you will know later.**

 **The ball is in 2 days.**

 **I would like to thank Yuvika for her inspirational ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7:Classes and Powers

**FRENCH REDHEAD**

 **CHAPTER 7:Classes and Powers**

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **I woke up and got out of bed and went to take a shower after having a shower I went down to the girls' dorm to get Gabs,I entered to see Gabs already ready and brushing her hair.I went to her from behind and said**

" **Good Morning,sunshine."**

 **Gabs startled,dropped her hairbrush and glared at me**

" **God Gin you scared me."**

 **I laughed " ,are you done?Can we go downstairs?"**

" **'s we've got Animagus Studies first I sure as hell don't wanna get a detention with Professor Laurence,the first day back."**

" **Me too."**

 **We went downstairs to find Harry,Ron,Jim and Neville on the couch with Hermione and Luna on the entered and Jim said**

" **And here come the sleepy-heads."**

" **Shut up, you are the one who usually sleeps late anyway,how are you up early?"**

" **Well...I was waking Ron up and I fell down the stairs so I went up got ready and came down to sit with Harry and about 10 minutes Hermione and Luna came we all sat down waiting for you."**

" **Wow….you woke up before ,Jimmy bear"Gabs said.I laughed as she pulled his cheeks.**

" **Hey Gin?"Jim said,rubbing his cheeks**

" **Yeah?"**

" **When is the school top gossip magazine coming this year?"**

" **Why?"**

" **Nothing I just want to see who is the school's top girl this year.I really hope isn't you again in your concert costume."**

" **Ha-ha,Jim."**

" **Wait,Again?"Ron asked**

" **Oh yes,Ginny has been the school's most wanted girl since 4th year,rather since she's joined the school was Amy Shert last year."Jim said.**

" **Wow Ginny you sure are popular in Beauxbatons."said Luna**

" **Well...you are very beautiful,kind,noble,generous mostly like Harry and let me tell you,you are the first girlfriend of Harry's that I and Ron have liked."said Hermione**

" **Really?Why?What was wrong with others?"**

" **Ummm...they only likes Harry for his you,you like him for** _ **him**_ **and not because he is the boy-who-lived."**

" **But I don't like him."**

 **Everyone stared at me in disbelieve**

" **I meant I don't** _ **like**_ **him I** _ **love**_ **him"I said smiling and they all breathed a sigh of relief**

 **Harry came and hugged me.**

" **Ok so know there are classes 's go eat breakfast and then we'll go to classes."**

 **We all agreed and got up to go when Jim said he wanted to go to the washroom.**

" **Ok we'll meet you in the Main Hall."I said**

 **He nodded and we left.**

 **We were all sitting in the Main Hall for 15 minutes when some boy in third year came running towards me and said**

" **Ginny,Madame Fauns is calling said Robards is attacked and she needs you."he said,panting.I immediately got up and ran towards the Medical Chamber.**

 **I reached and entered and ran to Jim's bed where he was laying with scars all over his Fauns quickly hurried to me**

" **Oh thank isn't reacting to any potions or spells,so I figured you can need to heal him by your touch and say these incantations."she said,handing me a paper.I quickly took hold of Jim's hand and began chanting after about 5 minutes I finished and saw all the scars on Jim's body began to fade,I began to feel then Gabs,Harry,Ron,Hermione,Luna and Neville came running in and started asking questions while Gabs ran to Jim and held his hand.I couldn't quite take it and fainted**

" **GINNY!"was the last thing I heard which was from Harry and Gabs**

 **When I opened my eyes I saw Harry's face looking at me concerned.**

" **Ginny,what happened?Why did you faint?"he said.I was really grateful to have such a boyfriend who had the sense to not freak out and yell,like my brother.**

" **GINNY!WHAT HAPPENED!"Yelled Ron**

 **I winced and Hermione immediately started telling Ron about how stupid he is,about which I can't argue,to start yelling right after someone has woken up after being unconcious for 3 hours**

" **Shut up,both of you."Harry said"Sweetie,what happened?"**

" **Ummm….can Ron and Hermione go for sometime?"**

" **on,Ronald."Hermione dragged him off.**

" **So?What happened?"**

" **OK,listen Harry I was about to tell you about it today but all this happened and I didn't get the time to do ,I have some powers."**

" **Powers?"**

" **Yes,like healing,empathy,I learn things faster comparatively,I have good spell casting ."**

" **O.. you have powers and?"**

" **Well...Me,Jim and Gabs,we kind of went after the Black Sea into the valley before the mountain because I saw something there."**

" **What?Ginny it was dangerous."**

 **I raised my eyebrows."Oh that ever matters to you."**

 **He blushed but didn't admit it "And?What did you find?"**

" **We found a man and a necklace."**

" **A man?A necklace?What happened to both of them?"**

" **Well...we took the man to a shed where I kind of healed when he woke up we asked him about the said something about some Lady who has a decendent who is supposed to kill someone and well….ask that to Gabs.I really don't remember anything I had fainted then."**

" **Oh I will ask her later anyway what about the necklace and the man where are they?"**

" **The necklace is with us and the man is in a….safeplace."**

" **Ginny?"**

" **Huh?"**

" **Why are you telling me all this?"**

" **What do you mean?Because I love you,of course."**

 **He smiled and hugged me**

" **Wait!There is more."**

" **Yeah?Continue"**

" **Well….Madame Maxime said that I need to find love."**

" **Meaning?"**

" **Meaning I need to find someone who I love and trust with my life to bond myself to him"**

" **Oh…"Harry said "And who is it?"**

 **I looked at him as if he were an idiot.**

" **You know,I was thinking you,but on second thoughts Adam is a good choice."I said,trying not to burst out laughing at the look on his face**

" **WHAT!?Are you serious?"**

 **I couldn't help it,I burst out laughing and patted his cheek.**

" **Oh Harry….of course are the only one I love."**

" **Really?"**

" **now listen when I bond us we are going to share ?"**

" **Yeah."**

 **And so I took out my wand and said the incantation and suddenly a red light came out of my wand.**

" **Strange….the light is supposed to me gold according to Madame it has to be sealed or something."**

" **Ummm….sealed?I have an idea."**

" **Really what-"**

 **Harry kissed me and the light grew from red to flood my eyes and I smiled.  
"My,You are smart Harry."**

" **Well any reason to kiss you is enough for me."He said smiling.**

" **Gosh, how is Jim?Is he alright?Did he make it?Did the incantation work?Did I do it correct?"**

" **Whoa….missie,one by one."**

" **Sorry."I said,blushing "Anyway how is he?"**

" **He's woke up an hour ago and called for you,we said that you are unconcious so he calmed ,he had a little pain for which MAdame Fauns gave him a pain potion."**

" **OK….and Harry?"**

" **Yup?"**

" **Can you not tell anyone about these powers and the bond?"**

" **Sure sweetheart."**

" **Harry?"**

" **Hmmm?"**

" **Can I ask you something?"**

" **Sure"**

" **Do you still have nightmares?"**

 **At that Harry stilled and looked down "I am not going to ,I still do have nightmares."**

" **About what?"**

" **About mum,dad,Cedric,all the people who died in the war's families."**

" **Who do you live with now?"**

" **I live with Sirius."**

" **Oh…."**

" **Ginny?"**

" **Yes Harry?"**

" **Why did you ask me this question?"  
"I don't know.I mean….I just thought something was troubling you so I just be a part of the bond."**

" **Actually in some of my dreams I see that you go away from me or die or say that you hate when you fainted I just thought one of my dreams came true which I never ever want."He said looking down.I hugged him bringing his head on my shoulder.**

" **Harry,none of us hate you ,me the least.I would never leave you or hate you even if I try because if my are a part of me now in an other way."I said,as he chuckled. "Although I would like to have you be a part of me** _ **that**_ **way."**

" **Really?"he said as he hugged me,burying his head in my shoulder.**

" **Yeah."**

" **Oh and.."**

" **And?"**

" **I really want to meet your are all here right?"**

" **why?"**

" **Just like 't you want to meet my boyfriends?"**

" **Good point.I'll make you a deal you can meet my 3 girlfriends and I'll meet your….20 boyfriends"He said,uncomfortably.I laughed.**

' **Let's see all those blokes and see how good-looking they are' he thought.I laughed again**

" **Oh Harry….they certainly weren't more handsome than you?"**

" **What are you on about?"**

" **You said 'let's see all those guys and see how good-looking they are'."**

" **No..I thought that."**

" **Thought wait"I said and thought 'Harry?Can you hear me?Just nod if you can' Harry nodded**

" **Wow….we need to tell Madame Maxime this we'll talk to her about it after the ball as she is busy with preperations"**

" **Ok…"**

" **So when can I leave?"**

" **I don't know let's ask Madame-"**

" **Ginny!"we heard Gabs voice as she came and hugged me "I was so worried,my boyfriend and best friend in Medical Chamber in the same day." I laughed and hugged her broke apart when I heard Jim say "Gabs,is she awake or do I have to get up and pull her arse out of there."I immediately got up and ran to Jim past Madame Fauns,who was saying I stay in bed,and hugged him tight**

" **Oh My God!You idiot I was so scared what happened?"I said**

" **Whoa...I don't know I was coming out of the washroom and the next thing I know is waking up here."he said hugging me back. "You healed me right?"he whispered.I nodded,I had tears in my eyes and he felt pulled away and wiped my tears "Hey Hey,don't need to go all weepy.I am fine,thanks to you."**

 **Ron was shocked and said "Ginny is crying?She never cries!"**

" **Monsieur Weasley,Mademoiselle Weasley is very ummm….sensitive in matter of her friends especially these isn't the first time this has you should just shift in her."said Madame Fauns**

" **We are so alike Madam Pompfrey,Hogwarts Mediwitch,alway says that to me."He said and we all laughed.**

" **Madame Fauns when can I leave?"I asked**

" **Since you just ran despite my saying you can go. However, needs to stay here till evening."she said and Jim and Gabs shot him a look which shut him up.**

 **I quickly went and hugged whispered "Get well soon Jimmy-bear."he laughed and we broke apart.I waived at him and we all left.**

" **So Ginny why did Madame Fauns call you to heal Jim?"asked Hermione.I stilled this was exactly what I didn't want to answer.**

" **Hermione….I am if you know then you are in is the reason only Gabs,Jim,Harry and Madame Maxime know about it.I'm this is the reason I didn't even want Gabs and Jim to know,they just took it out of me."**

" **Alright."said Hermione and I smiled at her.**

 **We walked to the Friendship Chamber where Ron and Hermione went up to their went to shower and change as our classes were and Harry sat on the beanbag,me in between Harry's legs and his hands around my waist.**

" **Ginny?"**

" **Hmm?"**

" **How and when did you know you had this power?"**

" **I got to know about my power in my 3rd year when I went to meet the man actually his name is Smith,Ryan Ryan and I were talking about the necklace and he told me about how only a chosen person can touch the I tried to touch the necklace and I was able to that's when he told me that I must be a natural.I went to Madame Maxime and she told me all the things and since then I have been training with and Gabs,they knew something happened and they just took it out of me."**

" **Oh….and how is this connected to any of these attacks?"  
"Well….there are people who want to abstract these powers from me so they try to attack people very close to me so I give up my they don't know that I have healing probably wonder how the people who are attacked survive above all can understand how I Dumbledore or Maxime know how if feels to put your friends in I am scared that you are in danger too."I said**

 **Harry pulled me closer and kissed my temple "I love you Ginny.I know how it feels to put everyone around you in danger just because they know you so much for trusting me with this."**

" **I will always trust you Harry.I love ,if you do have nightmares then why doesn't anyone hear you?"**

" **Because I put silencing charms around my bed."**

" **OK"I said,yawning.**

" **You should go to sleep"he said.I nodded,yawning again.**

 **I got up and went about 12:30 I woke up because of a pain or rather pull in my chest like someone desperately needed I got up and ,I don't know how,but knew that I had to go to the Friendship Chamber and saw a figure sitting on the couch with it's head in his hand.I immediately knew who it was and said**

" **Harry?"**

 **He startled looked up and I was shocked to find tears in his eyes.I quickly came and kneeled in front of him and he looked at me desperately.I hugged him and he hugged me back putting his head on my shoulder he sobbed.I rubbed his back comfortingly.**

" **What happened?"I asked,worriedly**

" **I had a nightmare."**

" **What?"  
"You said that you didn't love someone like me who killed so many people."**

" **Harry,darling,I would never hate you and you never killed anyone."**

 **He just sobbed and I got up he whimpered but I sat down on the couch and put his head in my lap and I ran my fingers through his about half an hour Harry fell asleep with his head on my lap and hand tightly holding mine.I felt really bad for him.I didn't even realize when but soon I was asleep.**


	8. Chapter 8:The Ball and Jealousy

**FRENCH REDHEAD**

 **CHAPTER 8:The Ball**

 **I woke up in the morning to find myself on the couch of the Friendship Chamber with something soft in my neck and something hard on my chest.I looked down to see Harry's head on my chest I gently shaked him and he stirred and opened his looked at me and said**

" **What are you doing in the boys' dorm?"**

 **I rolled my eyes "We aren't in the boys' dorm we are in the friendship chamber."He looked around and got up.I got up and he kissed me "Good Morning"He said.I laughed.**

" **Oh today is the ball."I squealed and he laughed**

" **Yeah"**

" **Ok so let's go up and get ready and we'll meet down here and wait for the others."**

" **Right."**

 **And we went up to get ready after 30 minutes I came down with my hair tied in a ponytail and in my uniform I went down to see Harry sitting on the couch I went and sat next to him and he put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer.I looked up at him and then Gabs,Hermione and Luna came from the girls' saw me and hugged me**

" **Today is the is the ball."We both said and then Jim,Ron and Neville came down.**

" **Hey!"**

" **Hey"**

" **So girls,how about we get ready together in my room as it is big enough for everyone to be in."I said**

" **Yeah"they all said**

 **We all I turned to Harry**

" **Hey Harry since we have first period free let's go to Madame Maxime to talk to her about it."**

" **Yeah sure."**

" **Talk about what?"asked Gabs**

" **I did it"I said and Gabs and Jim grinned and said "Congrats."**

" **Oh come on let's go."**

 **So me and Harry went to Madame Maxime where we told her everything.**

" **Oui ,Your bond is supposed to give you shared powers with the ability of you both can communicate through your mind and you can heal each other just by your touch."**

" **we will be leaving Madame."**

" **D' and ?"**

" **Yes Madame?"**

" **Nice choice."**

 **I blushed "Thank You."**

 **And we put his hands on my was about to say something when a boy came in front of me.**

" **Hey Greg."I said,waving at him**

' **Who is he?'came a voice in my mind which was Harry.**

' **He was the one who was about to propose.'I said**

 **Harry's facial changed so quickly first from smile to surprise to shock to glare as he pulled me closer.**

" **Hey concert was then again,when is it wrote the lyrics,right?"**

 **I nodded**

" **Well as always they were great."**

 **Just then Harry began to drag me to an unused classroom and started kissing me passionately.I was shocked or happy I didn't Greg,who was following us left us alone and Harry pulled back but kept his hands on my waist and started walking back outside.I was so confused.**

 **I went to my first class of the year-Defence Strategies.I,as usual,was the best due to my lunch Greg came to me when Harry wasn't there**

" **Hey Gin."**

" **Hey Greg"**

" **You've got an overprotective boyfriend there.I was just saying hi"**

" **Meaning?"**

 **So he told me about how Harry glared at then it all made sense to me,he was jealous and wanted to make him jealous.I burst out laughing,I couldn't help after Jim left Harry came in.I went there and bought him aside and confronted him about face was as red as a tomato and I was laughing so hard that passers-by were staring at me as if I'd grown an extra head but nonetheless admiringly-mostly seemed like the day had gone by in a second and it was time for us,girls to get ready for the all went into my room with the girls bringing their gowns and we started to get ready.**

 **I wore a simple maroon dress with flowers sewn in the top with spaghetti flair started from where the dress came on my hips.I wore simple black heels which had a strap at the toes and a strap on the ankle-simple but elegant.I wore silver heart hangings which Gabs' mom gave me on hair was open and in loose curls with a diamond head band given by Fleur through which a few strands of my hair came out.**

 **Hermione wore a strapless blue gown which was matching her too wore diamond round earrings and black hair was in a bun with a few strands falling from behind with a crystal of a decent flair like mine it was a puffy flair.**

 **Gabs wore a dark and elegant green gown with delicate white beading on the waist it's flair was just like mine hair was in a bun just like Hermione and wore pearl earrings with a diamond pendant wore black heels too.**

 **Luna's dress was in shading of white and sky blue at the bottom and white at the of having a flair it stuck on her wore lion earrings with white heels**

" **Ummm...Luna don't you think you should wear different earrings. Here you can wear these."I said,handing her a pair of silver diamond shaped earrings.**

" **Ginny?"Hermione said**

" **Hmmm?"**

" **How do you have so many earrings?"**

 **Me and Gabs looked panicked "Umm...you know,people in France give jewellery as gifts so I keep getting them from Gabs' family and my friends."I replied**

 **Hermione nodded and Luna said "Thanks really match."**

" **Your welcome,Luna"**

" **Okay 's go,it's almost time."**

 **So we all went downstairs to find all the boys looking very handsome in muggle all turned at hearing jaws dropped at seeing us and we all came to their respective boyfriends.**

" **Like it?"I asked as Harry came to me**

" **Love it."He said "You are so beautiful.I am luckiest guy in the world to have you."**

 **I blushed "I am the lucky one."**

" **No I am case earrings are really gave them to you?"  
"Gabs' Christmas."**

" **know what I love about you the most?"  
"No,what?"  
"Your are so silky and they aren't Ron red they have all shades of red merged -"He couldn't say anything because I kissed him were snogging when someone cleared their broke apart to see Ron was the and Harry blushed as everyone was looking at us.**

" **Come on let's go."**

 **We all went down to the ballroom and entered.**

 **Everyone stopped and stared at me and we entered all the boys were looking at me with lusty expressions and Harry with neither of us paid attention to danced,talked and enjoyed until I saw a girl staring at me rather glaring at me.**

" **Ummm….Harry?"**

" **Hmmm?"  
"Do you know that girl?She isn't from Beauxbatons."I said pointing towards the girl.**

" **Oh that's Cho."**

" **Cho?Your ex-girlfriend,who is coming right here."**

 **Harry looked up to see I was came and stood in front of Harry completely ignoring me.I glared at her when she told Harry to talk to him in private and was angry when Harry went.I was looking at them Just then-**

" **Hey Gin."**

" **Hey Adam."I said and was pleased to see Harry glare at Adam the same way I had at Cho.**

" **Would you like to dance?"asked Adam.**

 **I looked at Harry who was talking to Cho and turned back to Adam.**

" **Sure"**

 **We went on the dance floor and started dancing I looked at Harry,who was glaring at he went past Cho and came towards Adam,as he was behind he couldn't see him,and tapped him on the shoulder.**

" **I'd like to dance with my girlfriend now"he said,steering me away from Adam.**

" **I smell something burning."I said,cheekily**

" **Shut up.I am not jealous of...of** _ **him**_ **."**

" **'s why you were glaring at him while talking to you ex-girlfriend."**

" **Yeah like you were glaring on Cho"**

 **I blushed "I was not."**

" **Was"**

" **Was not"**

" **Yes."**

" **No."**

 **Harry kissed me which soon turned into a we broke apart**

" **Is that your way of shutting me up?If it is,it is a great way."**

 **Harry and I laughed**

" **Harry I want to show you we done here?"**

" **Yeah 's-"**

" **and please come over to me."said Madame Maxime's voice**

 **I chuckled "We'll leave after I finish."**

 **I went to Jim and we both left for Madame Maxime**

" **, you both look wonderful."**

" **Thank you,Madame."**

" **Ok….so these are the Prince and Princess of Pyrenees."she said pointing to a very handsome man and a very beautiful both nodded curtly.**

" **They asked me who arranged the see they wanted to see how Beauxbatons is and they plan to join in your year."**

" **OK."We both said**

" **So now I am leaving you to introductions etc."With that Madame Maxime left.**

" **Bonjour I have a dance?"asked the prince.**

" **Sure."I said**

 **We both went and danced I saw Jim asking the princess and she happily agreed.**

" **May I know your name?"**

" **yours?"I said,smiling**

" **are really beautiful"He said,smiling**

 **I blushed "Thank you."**

" **Your welcome."**

" **So ummm….how is it like being a royal prince?"**

" **Well….not so good.I mean anywhere I go people are always respecting and treat me like ,I would rather be a commoner than a prince."**

 **I was shocked he was acting just like a normal person and not an arrogant prince I suspected him to."**

" **So you are joining school this year?"**

" **frankly,I would love to be in a school where such a beautiful lady studies too."**

 **I blushed when suddenly someone's voice in my head which I recognized as Harry's said 'Why is she blushing so much?And who the freaking hell is he?'**

' **Language Harry'**

 **I looked at Harry who dropped the glass he was holding and looked around frantically**

' **Here .'**

 **He looked at me then at Edward and scowled**

" **Ummm….excuse me but I have some work to attend to.I'll see you tomorrow in the dinign chamber at 8:30."He nodded and I went to Harry.**

" **Who was he?"  
"Prince of .He is really sweet and acts absolutely like a normal person."**

" **Oh."**

" **So come on let me show you the thing."**

 **He nodded and we went out and I took him towards a cave near the Black at the entrance I said the password and we went 's eyes widened as he saw inside.**

 **It was a house.I started to lead him into a bedroom,my had plain grey and white walls**

" **H-how did this get here?"**

" **It is a magical is my,Jim and Gabs' ….actually it is for anyone who knows about me."**

" **Ok….so what do you want to do?"**

" **Well….in another 2 days someone will come here who I'll make you meet and I wouldn't be able to come here and with the prince and princess here I'll be busy with stuff and concerts and the annual singing fest and I won't be with you for much in the day only at night when you are with everyone I thought we'll make this night a special one."**

" **How special?"he whispered**

" **Very special."**

" **How?"  
"By doing this."I kissed him passionately and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed back.I began to unbutton his shirt when he said "Are you sure?"I nodded and continued as he began to suck on my neck.I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground and he began to run his hands crawled up to my hip and to the zipper and he slowly pulled it while kissing my neck I could feel his finger brush against my skin as he did so.I pulled the dress through my shoulders and threw it down hands crawled to my thigh and to my hip to my back and he pushed me to the wall.I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist and he put his hands under my thighs and led me to the gently laid me down and started kissing me again.I unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it and pushed it down.I saw a huge bulge in his boxers.I pulled his boxers down and his erection came in front of me I took it in my hand and rubbed it moaned into my took off my bra and underwear and started fingering me with 2 fingers and his thumb went to my clit where he rubbed circled.I he pulled erection in and out of me slowly and slowly taking about 2-3 minutes we made love for another 3 hours taking breaks in between talking and continuing.**

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **I woke up feeling wonderful.I looked down to see Harry's head on my chest and he sleeping peacefully.I ran my fingers through his hair and he gave a contented 10 minutes I shook him to wake him stirred but didn't wake up so I shook him harder and said**

" **Harry,sweetie,we have to wake up,shower and go back to the friendship chamber."**

 **He slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he saw me.**

" **Last night was my life's best night."**

" **Mine too."**

" **Gin?"  
"Hmm?"**

" **I need to tell you something."  
"What?"  
"You know Cho…"  
"Ya."**

" **Well….she kind of seduced me."**

" **WHAT!?"**

" **Ginny….I never wanted to…..she forced me….used handcuffs"He said sobbing.I checked his posture and he wasn't lying.I pulled him into a hug and he hugged me back tightly his head on my shoulder.**

" **I'll understand….if you want to leave me….but I love you and only you."He said**

" **Harry,I'm never leaving I know you never meant to.I love you too."**

 **We stayed like that for sometime and then we broke apart.**

" **So let's go shower."**

" **Together?"**

" **Oh shut up Harry you have seen everything."**

 **So we both showered and went we entered everyone asked where we were I said we fell asleep near the Black Sea where we were sitting last came and hugged me whispering "We got a letter from 'll come tomorrow evening."and pulled back smiling.I grinned and looked at was telling Harry the same thing and he smiled back.**

" **Hey let's change.I have a prince to take care of."I said and Harry suddenly frowned**

" **Oooh….I want to know everything."Gabs said and linked arms with me,I linked arms with Hermione and we left.(Luna was still sleeping).**

" **So who is this prince?"**

" **Oh his name's Edward"**

" **Cool name"**

" **I know and he acts like a totally normal person."I wriggled myself into a jeans and t-shirt.**

" **So how did you meet him?"asked Hermione**

" **Well yesterday Madame Maxime called me and introduced me and Jim to the prince and we danced and I told him I'll meet him in the dining chamber at 8:30"I said while I was wearing my socks.**

" **Well you're a bit 's already 8:45"said Gabs looking at my alarm which was on the nightstand**

" **What?!I've gotta .See ya"**

 **I ran down putting on my shoe reached the friendship chamber.I saw Jim took him by the collar and ran out with was looking at us shocked.**

" **Bloody hell what are you doing,Gin?"**

" **We had to meet the prince and princess on 8:30 and it's 8:50 now!"**

" **What?"**

" **Yeah."**

 **So we ran to the dining chamber and entered to find the prince and princess patiently standing there.**

" **I am so sorry.I overslept.I am really sorry."**

" **It's okay, .I must have been a tiring night."  
I nodded thinking about last night with Harry.**

" **So,we should give you a tour of the me."I said as Jim and I lead them.**

 **MEANWHILE**

 **Hermione and Gabs came running down to find Ron and Harry staring at the entrance in shock.**

" **What happened?"**

" **We should ask you came took Jim by the collar and left."**

 **Gabs and Hermione laughed "Well she had to meet Edward."**

" **Who is Edward?"asked Ron**

 **Hermione rolled her eyes "The prince of Pyrenees."**

" **!"**

" **Yeah OH!"**

" **You mean she had to meet him?"asked Harry**

" **Yeah to give him a tour."**

 **With that Harry left with others following went to the dining chamber and sat down.**

 **They were eating for 30 minutes when the door opened and I came in**

 **With Jim and the other 2.I said bye to Edward and went to sit down next to Harry.**

" **Why didn't you tell me you had to meet him?"he asked**

" **Well...I myself forgot."**

" **Really?"**

" **eat,we have classes."**

 **The rest of the week went the same I was really busy with the Prince and Princess,the band,classes and the music competition and couldn't see Harry Friday came and I rushed to the friendship chamber to see Harry sitting there alone looking at the fire.I went behind him and wrapped my arms around him causing him to jump.I laughed and he scowled.I laughed harder**

" **OK so I have a good news."**

" **What?"**

" **I have the weekend off."I said,happily**

" **And you aren't going to spend it ."**

" **No."**

" **Oh that's nice"he said**

" **Harry,whatsup?"**

" **Oh I don't girlfriend,my lover is out with the Prince of Pyrenees and you ask me whatsup?"**

" **Harry what are you talking about?"  
"You have been with Edward the whole week.I barely got to see you for 2 minutes alone."**

" **Jim was with me there too."**

" **Yes but he spent time with Gabs."**

" **Because he didn't have band practice,lyrics writing,a music competition on his head.I wasn't the entire time with Edward I had other things to do too."I yelled**

 **Harry didn't say anything he just sighed and sat down**

" **What are you jealous of,Harry?"I said**

" **I am not jealous."**

 **I gave him a look that said "don't lie to me"**

 **Harry sighed "Ok so I am.I mean he is a prince and I am just a did not kill his own parents and friends.I just sometimes feel that you will leave me for him.I mean how can I compete with a prince."**

" **Harry…"I said kneeling in front of him and taking his hands in mine "I love you and only if the Prince of entire France comes I will not leave you know how you are better than him?"he shook his head "Because he doesn't have these beautiful emerald doesn't have this messy black hair,which I love so much and this caring attitude the list goes on and on."**

 **Harry smiled and kissed me**

" **I love you,Gin."**

" **I love you too."**

" **So when are we meeting this man of yours?"**

" **Tomorrow morning."**

" **Gin."**

" **Goodnight Harry"**

 **We all went and slept**

 **A/N:Sorry guys for not uploading anything lately.**


	9. Chapter 9:Meeting Smith and Baby Harry!

**FRENCH REDHEAD**

 **CHAPTER 9:Meeting Smith and Missing Harry!**

 **Next Morning**

 **Me,Gabs,Jim and Harry woke up and met in the friendship chamber early morning and Ginny took him to the magic cave-Eastring Willow-and they went they went inside Ginny led them to the 4th floor.**

" **How many floors does this place have?"asked Harry**

" **Five,including the ground ,we have to add a floor now."Jim said**

" **Why?"**

" **This place has one floor for every person who is close to that if anyone is in danger they can just come here.I will even give you a portkey as if you are in danger ever you just need to touch it and it will get you straight here,Smith will make it for you."I said**

" **Oh."he said**

 **We reached there and I opened the door to my left which revealed a living room**

" **Did you furnish it?"**

" **Yes,well….mainly Ginny did."**

" **Really?"He asked looking at me**

" **Yeah."**

" **You do good work."he commented.I blushed**

" **Thanks."just then**

" **Who's there?"came a male voice**

" **Smith!"me,Gabs ad Jim shouted**

" **Ginny, !"he ran and hugged him he noticed Harry and drew out his wand.**

" **Who are you?"**

" **Smith,this is Harry,my boyfriend,my soulmate."**

 **Smith immediately put away his wand and shook his hand.**

" **Pleasure to meet you,Harry."**

" **Pleasure to meet you too, ."**

" **will be Smith."he said smiling**

" **Okay,Smith."**

" **So Gin,have you told him everything about me?"**

" **Nope."  
"Well then start."**

" **Well Harry,I told you how I met Smith while me,Gabs and Jim were beyond the Black well,Smith's great-great-great grandmother was a natural he knows about her will the next girl natural,which is me,gets her entire empire and all her vaults."**

 **Harry's eyes widened like saucers.**

" **Yeah that was my reaction too when I found 't you remember dad saying something about a lot of galleons coming into the Weasley vault every month.I sent them.I,Gabs and Jim was in Shire Alley in my 3rd year and had gone to Gringotts,France when I bumped into a goblin who looked at me wide-eyed and he dragged us into a room and told me everything.I didn't quite get it,later when Smith told me everything I then,I train."**

" **Okay….but why is he hiding?"**

" **Ummm….Smith ran away from the French was in Nurmengard,the french Azkaban,for 12 years before he ran he is innocent.I can tell my powers tell me if someone is 's why I knew when people was in Nurmengard in the false charge of killing 17 no-majs in a deliberate accident which was framed by Sarylot Sakisca."**

" **Wait….Sakisca ,wasn't he the one who created so many potions and spells using his powers."**

" **Yes,he was Samuel Sakisca's some was a natural killed many people and framed others by turning invisible and running."**

" **Oh….yeah so thats why he is you can't tell anyone you met him."**

" **Of course,Gin"he smiled and I smiled back**

 **After 2 hours of talking we left and me and Gabs went for our extra classes after Harry found Ron and Hermione.I didn't get time to see Harry the whole day because of my extra classes and ,dinner came and I ran to the Dining Chamber looking for Harry when Daniel,a boy in our school,came panting and said**

" **Madame Maxime is calling you,Gin."**

" **Ok,thanks Daniel."I smiled and made my way to Madame Maxime's chamber.**

 **When I went in I was surpised as if hell broke there was a baby,crying through a silencing charm,who looked exactly like Harry.**


End file.
